The Eye of the Sea
by firevithral
Summary: Robin. No words can explain him. Legolas. I don't want to explain him. Will. Elizabeth. Get the point. Planet Earth, guessing around 16 or 1700s. Post AWE. Feels weird to talk in jerky sentences. Read please. Give chance pwease?
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! I have decided to put Robin in one of my stories. It's going to be a potc fic. I might put Leggy too. I'm sorry, we're learning about the 1600s in history class and acadia and port royal and I can't help but think about it. Also, it will be fun to have Robin back in a time where people didn't have electricity. See how he'll handle that.**

**So, cause this is going to take half an hour to post, I will just start by putting this, the first chapter probably will come out by today, if you are reading this, tell me what you think, should I add Leggy? I am definitely sticking with Rob, if not. Robin and Legolas will be a good pair. They're both blonde. And elves. And princes. And NO, before you ask, I did NOT copy. I didn't even know that Lord of the Rings existed when I made Robin. That was 2 years ago. So, whazzup, what do you think PLEASE and if you're looking for it, just click on my name. It will be up to 3 stories by the time this is out. YAY!**

**NO FREAKING ROMANCE.**

**(**at least not for now**)**

**FV**

**PS: might also add Skulduggery Pleasant or Bartimeaus. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Return to Top**


	2. Sundial or compass?

**So, looks like this got out after all. And the first chapter stayed. I will make that a prologue.**

* * *

><p>'Actually, Zelf, it's not <em>entirely <em>possible. Not necessarily _im_possible. Which means that it is completely possible, just a portion of it will remain… unobtainable. Which means that—'

'Oh for heaven's sake! I don't care what it means. I just want the freaking sundial.' Zelf stared at the mess of cardboard and paper on his lap, perplexed.

Robin pointed. 'See, you calculated those angles all wrong.'

'I did them perfectly right.'

'You did not. You used a compass.'

'It had a ruler on it shaped like a half-circle. Isn't that supposed to help you make angles?'

'First of all, it is _calculate_ angles, not make them. Second, no.'

'But—'

'No buts.' Robin held up his hand and stuck his chin up.

Zelf scowled. 'Fine. You make the stupid sundial.' He threw it on the ground and walked away.

Robin waited till he was gone before kicking the cardboard away, taking a stick, and drawing a circle in the dirt. Doing this, he stuck the stick in the middle of the circle. He squinted up at the sun.

'Never… eat… so… ZELF!' He yelled the last word.

Zelf reappeared behind a tree. He had a nasty habit of doing stuff like that and scaring the living daylights out of anyone who happened to be passing by.

'What?'

'I got you a sundial.'

Zelf peered at the stick.

'That's a stick.'

'It tells the time. Isn't that what sundials are supposed to do?'

'That's why I have a watch.'

'You had a watch?'

'Yes I have a watch. It's… two thirty, see. So?'

'If you had a watch, why did you need a sundial?'

'Um…' Zelf looked confused. 'To, like, locate metal? You know, needle points north…'

'That's a compass!'

'I know. But I can't make a compass. So I figured that sundials must do the same thing, right?'

Robin sighed. 'Oh, I don't know. Zelf, if you wanted metal, you could have just taken a magnet.'

'But then I wouldn't need your help.'

'_Exactly_,' Robin emphasized.

'But…'

'Why did you need my help, anyway?'

'Well, you're the smart-ass, so I figured you could help me with a few simple geometric calculations.' Zelf looked proud of himself.

'Geo… oh, never mind. Next time you want help making a "compass", ask Luna.'

'But, my dear Prince,' Zelf said patiently. 'I _didn't_ want a compass. I wanted a _sundial_.'

Robin gave a cry of exasperation and stalked off. Zelf grinned to himself.

'You forgot your stick!'

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! Please review! Tell me how I did!<strong>


	3. Meeting the kid

**Just to clarify, Robin cannot hold a conversation with a tree. No one can. If, by some unimaginable coincidence, someone in any story of mine starts talking to trees, then they must either be dreaming or in a mental ward.**

* * *

><p>'<em>... and he's watching us all in the eye...' <em>Robin paused dramatically. '_OF THE TIGER!'_

Robin stopped and stared at the trunk of the tree he was on, pleased with himself. 'What's next?' he said.

The tree stood there.

Robin patted the tree thoughtfully. 'Good idea, tree,' he said.

'_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!'_

Robin paused. 'I... don't know the next part,' he said apologetically. The tree didn't seem to have any negative reaction to this statement, so Robin continued:

'Or... the part after that. Or the part after that. I think...' He looked up and stared at a cloud before pursing his lips and looking back at the tree. 'I think...' he continued in a whisper. 'That there's something about eggs.'

'Robin!' Jisho's voice called from down below. 'Who are you talking to?'

'No one, you spying, hairy-eyed four-armed excuse for a twelve-year-old!' Robin yelled.

Silence.

'Okay then, Rob. I'll tell Dad you'll be late for dinner?'

'THE GORGONS SHALL KIDNAP YOU AND EAT YOUR EYEBALLS FOR DESSERT!'

Jisho paused. 'I'll take that as a yes?'

Robin stuck his head out of the tree and looked at his brother. 'Scam.'

Jisho shrugged and ran away.

Robin sighed and patted the tree. 'I'm sorry, Emily. They just don't understand you,' he said sorrowfully.

'What?'

Robin nearly fell out of the tree. 'I thought I told you to scam!' he yelled.

'Sorry. What?'

Robin stuck his head out again. There stood a kid around nine or ten years old. The kid had wavy dark brown hair going about to its shoulders and was peering up at Robin inquisitively.

Robin stared at the kid.

The kid stared at Robin.

After a while, Robin spoke.

'What are you?'

The kid seemed surprised by such a question, strangely. 'What?'

'What are you?' Robin repeated.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, are you a boy or are you a girl? What gender? Sex? Whatever?'

The kid seemed perturbed at the mention of sex. 'Um, my name is William-'

'I don't care about your name! I... ugh, just... wait there, kid.'

Robin hopped out of the tree. The kid stared at him when he landed, for quite a while, as if expecting him to suddenly fall to a knee in painful agony, clutching a broken leg or something.

Robin swallowed and started humming to himself. He hadn't worn his regular clothes today. Jeans and a T-shirt were on the usual menu, but he had just chosen leggings and a long beige tunic. It pissed him off sometimes how people like Luna had some clothes that would look right in any century, albeit a bit fancy for some, and look perfectly normal. Oh well. At least he hadn't brought his bow with him.

The kid stared at him and then past him. Robin sneaked a glance behind. Correction: He had _forgotten_ that he had brought his bow with him.

Robin peered at the kid, who himself was dressed like he lived in the seventeenth century. Sheesh.

Robin waved his arms after a good five minutes. 'Well?' he said. 'Fell free to take a picture while you're at it.'

The kid looked at him blankly, uncomprehending.

Robin stuck out his bottom lip, part pout and part think. It was what he did when he was in a situation where he had no idea what to do. He brightened up after a while. He walked to the kid.

'So,' he said. 'What's your name again?'

'William,' said the boy. 'William Turner.'

Robin blinked. 'What?'

The boy cleared his throat. 'William Turner,' he said, a bit louder.

Robin raised an eyebrow. 'Right,' he said slowly. He bit his lip, thinking.

'Right!' he repeated brightly after a minute or so. 'Can I call you Billy?'

'Um-'

'Perfect! So, what business does a boy-a human boy, if I may add-have in Endora?'

The boy swallowed. 'Where?'

Robin waved his hand. 'Endora... this city? Here, let's walk.'

They started walking.

'I've never heard of Endora,' said William.

'Uh-huh. Say, what world are your from, kid?' Robin asked incredulously. '_Hello?_'

'Um... Earth?'

'Ah,' muttered Robin, suddenly silent.

'Well, that explains a lot.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please review!<strong>

**FV**


	4. The Wheels on the Bus go round and round

**Today I ate two cookies which tasted very good.**

**Okay, I'm going to say that this includes some characters from my story, 'Spirit of the Ancient.' Read it if you wish, you don't have to to understand this story.**

* * *

><p>'So, let me get this right.' Robin stopped and peered at the kid.<p>

Billy stared at him.

Robin started circling him. 'I am a prince. I am blonde. I am twenty years old. I am smart. I have brown eyes. I look an awful lot like that dude from the Lord of the Rings. I am dressed in something obscene, but not so obscene as what you are dressed in. Which brings me to the subject of you.' He smiled suddenly before continuing;

'Your father is a pirate. Your mother is a pirate. Your grandfather is a pirate. You live on planet Earth. You are ten years old. You have brown hair and brown eyes; awfully dull. You are dressed like someone who lives in the seventeenth century. You probably live sometime during that era, give or take a few hundred years or so. Not important.' Robin waved his hand. 'What's important is, what are you doing here, Billy?'

Billy shrugged.

'Um. . .' he said after a while. 'Can you just call me William?'

Robin raised an eyebrow. 'No.'

Billy's shoulders slumped in defeat. 'Alright,' he said regretfully.

Robin smiled. 'See here,' he said. 'Melody knows this girl named Annabel who somehow met this dude who came out of a movie/book, thanks to Melody's grandfather, a certain strange old wizard named Mr. Ray. Something happened, bla bla bla. Dude who came out of movie/book looks a lot like me. Name's Legolas. Have you seen him?'

William-I mean Billy-shook his head.

Robin sighed. 'Okay, then,' he said. 'Because it's possible that the same thing happened to you as Legolas, you know. Just saying.'

Billy nodded.

Robin stuck his lip out and stared at Billy for a moment.

Then he clapped his hands.

'I know, Billy! Let's sing a song.'

Billy looked doubtful. 'Okay?' he said uncertainly.

Robin smiled.'Brilliant! Okay, it goes like this. . .

_This is the song that never ends,_

_it just goes on and on, my friends,_

_This is the song that never ends,_

_It just goes on and on my friends.  
><em>

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was._

_And now they can't stop singing it forever just because. . ._

_This is the song that never ends,_

_It just goes on and on, my friends. . ._

After about fifteen minutes of torture, Billy dared to poke Robin and ask him to sing another song. It wasn't that Robin's voice was bad, he was quite a good singer, actually. It was simply that the song was getting on poor William's nerves.

And so. . .

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_everybody's nerves, yes_

_everybody's nerves!_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_and this is how it goes!_

_Dun dun dun. . ._

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

_everybody's nerves, yes_

_everybody's nerves. . . _

**Fifteen minutes later. . .**

'See Billy, this is a song that actually takes me fifteen minutes to sing, if I sing fast. So you shouldn't have to count this time._'_

_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!_

_Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall_

_Oops, wait Billy, I forgot a hundred. . . most people don't do it with a hundred, but I do._

_One hundred bottles of beer on the wall. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? Will poor Billy (and you) have to endure more frustrating bus songs? (BTW, we just went to Quebec and back, there's my inspiration. Also, <em>The Littlest Worm<em>, _The Littlest Cow_, _The Beaver Song, _**and many others.)****

****Review to find out!****

****Credit to those who made all the songs mentioned in this chapter, whoever they are. FV wants to avoid copyright issues. Which reminds me, I need to write a disclaimer for this story. . .  
><strong>**


End file.
